Love, Secrets, Hurt, and Family
by CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: Gibbs and his team get a suprise visit from the past. will they be able to protect the team's family? i know crappy summary! T for language and use of child abuse. slight bones reference in chapter 5
1. Suprise!

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs sat quietly at his desk, studying old case files from months ago. His team was doing the same, although Tony was probably looking at things on his computer he shouldn't. Gibbs didn't mind though, he just cared if his team was safe. They were family to him and he would die to protect them, no matter how childish or nerdy they were.

The stainless steel elevator doors opened with an obnoxious _ding_. Ziva glanced at the door as did Tony and McGee. They all stared, eyes wide, at what stumbled out of the elevator. Gibbs looked up and noticed their surprised faces. He followed their gazes to the elevator and started to stare himself.

A girl, about 13 years old, stumbled out of the doors. A large gashed spread across her forehead, and her clothes were splattered lightly with blood; hers by the look of it. She glanced wildly around the room and she called out shakily to anyone who would listen.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, are you here?" Her eyes looked around. Ziva turned and looked at Gibbs in her usual confused look. Tony shared a glance with McGee that said _who is this chick?_. Gibbs looked at the girl and she caught his eye. They made eye contact and stared at each other for a moment. Gibbs couldn't believe how familiar her brown eyes were.

"I am Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." He wasn't even aware he had spoken. He was still watching her. She gasped and tears started to fall heavily down her face. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder before making her way towards the team. She scrambled to his desk and leaned on it for support. The tears kept falling. She kept flicking eyes back at the elevator. She leaned in close to his face with a pleading look on her face. Those brown eyes filled with fear.

"Oh my God, I finally found you. Please Agent Gibbs you have to save me. My father is on another one of his rampages." Her words slurred together as she sobbed. Ziva had been the first to stand and make her way over to the girl. Her maternal instinct must have kicked in, because she walked over and gently placed her hands on the strange girl's shoulders. The girl flinched at first from her touch, but soon she leaned into it. Ziva's touch seemed to calm her enough for Gibbs to be able to talk to her.

"What is your name?" Tony and McGee were now behind Ziva as they watched this strange event take place. Her sobs stopped and she nodded her head as if to reassure herself.

"My name is Lindsey. My mom told me when I was little that if I was ever in trouble to come here to NCIS. All I had to do was ask for a few certain people and they would help me. She said 'first ask for Agent Gibbs, then Agent Dinozzo, next I should ask for Dr. Mallard, Abby Scutto, or Agent McGee'. Please help me."

Tony looked at McGee and they stared questioningly at each other. Ziva, too, was puzzled. Gibbs asked the obvious question at hand.

"Who is your mother?" Lindsey looked at him with deep sadness in those already deep brown eyes.

"My mother was Special Agent Caitlyn Todd."


	2. Protect

**AN: this is my first NCIS fiction so I hope u guys like it! Please REVIEW they make me so freakin happy!**

Gibbs stared at the scared girl in front of him in disbelief. Kate Todd never had any kids, none that he knew of, anyway. How could this be? Tony stepped back and stared at Lindsey. McGee shook his head and got lost in thought of the past. One of Ziva's hands left the girl's shoulder and flew to her mouth, trying to cover up her slight gasp. Lindsey's gaze was unshaken by their surprise. She stared straight into Gibbs' eyes. He felt warmth from her gaze, just like he had when Kate would look into his eyes.

Tony was the first to speak. His voice was shaky, unsure. "You are Kate's daughter? Kate, as in, our Kate, the one that was shot in the head by Ari?" Lindsey and Gibbs flinched at the same time. She finally tore her gaze from Gibbs and looked at Tony.

"Yes, I am. You must be Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. My mom talked a lot about you." She reached out a hand for Tony to shake but before they could the elevator let out another ding. Lindsey's head whipped towards the door and she emanated a small scream. She stumbled back until she was trapped against Gibbs' desk. "No! I can't believe he found me." She turned back to Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, please help me." He looked into her eyes yet again and muttered only one phrase. "I want a DNA test." His eyes were glassy and empty as he got lost in old memories: Kate smiling at him, Tony and her bickering. It was all too much to process at one time. Ziva calling his name brought him out of his trance.

"Gibbs, I think she is in danger. What do you want us to do?" Ziva looked at him. A few options flew through his head.

"Ziva, take her down to Abby and have her do a DNA test. Is that okay with you, Lindsey?"

"Yes. I will do whatever you want as long as you keep him away from me." She pointed at the man that had stumbled out of the elevator. He looked at Lindsey and a look of pure hatred swept across his face. He made his way slowly over to the team.

"Ziva go now." Gibbs watched them leave. McGee had broken out of his trance finally and was staring at Gibbs.

"What do we do now, boss?"

"We Wait and see what he does." The man walked slowly past the team towards the back elevators where Ziva and Lindsey had disappeared. He smelled heavily of alcohol. Once he was gone, Gibbs stood from his desk and followed him, leaving Tony and McGee behind.


	3. Love and Pain

**AN: thanks for the reviews, keep'em coming. They make me soooo happy!**

Ziva stood silently in the elevator. Lindsey stood next to her, cleaning up the gash on her forehead. She stared at Ziva for a moment before speaking.

"Are we actually going to see _the_ Abby Scutto? My mom talked about her a lot."

"Yes, we are." Ziva sighed and continued, "I am sorry for Gibbs' directness. He really cared about Caitlyn. You surprised him when you showed up." She looked at the girl to see her reaction and was surprised when she saw Lindsey smile.

"I know I surprised you all, but I needed help. My dad has never been this drunk, or this violent. I needed to get away. My mom told me that this team had been her extended family and that once they knew who I was, they would try to help me." She looked at Ziva with speculating eyes, and then her smile grew. "Kate would have liked you. You two would have been close." She sighed a soft sigh and then turned back to face the doors. Lindsey turned back to Ziva. "What is your name?"

The elevator doors opened as Ziva answered. "My name is Ziva David, but you can call me Ziva."

"Okay."

The duo stepped cautiously off the elevator. Ziva slowly drew her weapon. Lindsey didn't even flinch at the sight of it. She was used to the gun from growing up with a mother who was a secret service agent and then a NCIS agent. They shuffled into Abby's lab where the Goth turned towards them at the sound of their entry.

"Hey Ziva, what's up?" She soon noticed the gun. "Oh my God! Put that thing away now." Ziva shook her head.

"I can't, Abby. We are in a bit of trouble right now." Ziva tossed head in the direction of Lindsey, who was hiding behind Ziva. Her forehead was still bleeding but it had slowed and she peeked out at Abby. Her brown eyes grew wide as she stared at the Goth. She stepped out fully and the smile that had been on her face in the elevator but had disappeared was slowly coming back.

"Wow. You must be Abby Scutto. You look just the way my mom described you." She reached out a hand and Abby shook it welcomingly. She looked Lindsey up and down.

"Yeah, I am Abby. Who are you and how do I know your mom." She looked questioningly at the girl in front of her.

"My name is Lindsey and you knew my mom when she worked here. Her name was Caitlyn Todd." Abby's jaw dropped. She threw her arms tightly around Lindsey and squeezed her into a hard hug.

"Oh my God, I had no idea Kate had a daughter. Kate was my best friend, so you are always welcome here. I still can't believe it." Ziva didn't want to interrupt this happy moment. Lindsey looked so happy in Abby's arms. But they were in danger and Ziva had orders.

"Abby, Gibbs wants a DNA test done comparing Lindsey's blood with Kate's. Can you do that really quickly, please?" She sent a worried glance at Lindsey and Abby noticed.

"Ziva what is going on?" She had let go of the girl, whose smile was now fading fast.

"It's my fault that you are in trouble." Her gentle brown eyes, now filled with despair and fear, looked into Abby's eyes. "My mom taught me to come here to NCIS if I was in trouble, so I did. But the problem followed me. My dad found me so now his rampage will continue. He is going to hurt you all ant it is my fault." She started to sob again. She fell to her knees. Abby seemed to understand and grabbed Lindsey's hand. The girl looked up sadly. Abby and Ziva both helped her up off the floor.

"Hey, it is okay. Gibbs and everyone else will protect us. Now," She grabbed a cue tip and took some blood from her cut on her forehead. "Ziva will cleanup your cut while I start a blood test." Lindsey nodded and stood there as Ziva worked on her wound. When she was done, Ziva led her over into Abby's office and Lindsey sat down in Abby's chair. Abby came in and Ziva stepped out to watched the doorway. Things were slowly beginning to calm down when they heard the dreadful _ding_ of the elevator.

Ziva aimed her gun as a drunken man stumbled out of the elevator. He noticed Lindsey immediately and pure hatred spilled over his face.

"You ungrateful little bitch! Get your ass over here so I can beat the hell out of you for running." He stepped forward and so did Ziva. He hadn't noticed her yet.

"No, dad, I know you don't mean that. Please, just stop drinking and maybe we can talk." Abby looked at the girl. She felt sorry for Lindsey because she saw hope in her eyes. But it was false hope because once and abuser, always an abuser.

His anger grew. "Don't defy me! Now I know why your mom died. That bastard of a terrorist didn't shoot her, she shot herself. She did it just to get away from you, you ungrateful brat!" He took another step forward, and, again, so did Ziva. This time he noticed her and her gun. His beady eyes flicked from its barrel, to Ziva, then to Lindsey, then back at the gun.

Lindsey was sobbing now. "No! My mommy wouldn't do that to me!" Abby kneeled down to her height and pulled Lindsey close as the sobs shook her. She murmured softly into her ear.

"No, she wouldn't, Lindsey, he is lying to you."

Ziva was now angry at the man in front of her. She hadn't known Kate, but everyone on the team had cared for her. She wanted to protect Lindsey from this piece of scum because she was special to the team, and because Ziva was growing to like the hurt girl.

"Get on the ground now and shut the hell up!" Lindsey's father slowly obeyed. She walked forward and was about to arrest him when Gibbs, out of the blue, appeared.

"Ziva, do not arrest him, just let him go." Ziva stared in disbelief but did as she was told. The man smiled at her once he was up off the floor. Then he turned to look at his frightened daughter.

"These people can't protect for forever. I will find you, and when I do, you will wish you were dead like your bitch of a mother." He turned away and left. Abby let go of the shaking Lindsey and helped her out of the chair. Once she was up she ran at Gibbs.

She punched him hard in the chest. "What the hell, Gibbs? Why did you let that creep go? It's obvious he is abusing Kate's daughter!" She looked at him then at Lindsey. The girl was still shaking and tears still lightly fell from her face. Gibbs' stoic face disappeared at the sight of her, so frightened and lost.

His voice dull and depressing, "We have no evidence, Abby." Abby looked at him, shocked. This time, though, Ziva spoke. She had moved next to Lindsey and stood with her arms protectively around the girl.

"She is our evidence. I mean, just look at her and you can see the history of what he has done." Her voice rose as she spoke to Gibbs. He looks at Lindsey and noticed old scars he hadn't seen before. All he had seen were her deep, beautiful brown eyes. Now he noticed her small, bony frame and her eyes were sunken in. _What has that bastard done to this poor girl_, he thought, _and did he do the same stuff to Kate? _He sighed and looked away from the sad sight. They all stood in silence.

Abby's computer went off and broke the silence. Gibbs grew angry with the piece of technology.

"Abby, why is that thing going off?"

"It's the DNA test results that you ordered. They are complete." Abby looked at the small typing and a smile grew on her face. "Lindsey Todd is who she says she is, Gibbs. Kate had a daughter," Abby pointed at Lindsey, "and this is her."


	4. The Explanation

**AN: wow great reviews from you all! Love ya! It's great to hear your opinions; they help me make my stories better!**

Gibbs held on lightly to Lindsey's shoulder as he led her past the team's desks. Tony looked up as they entered the square-shaped office. He saw that Lindsey was now slightly shaking but she looked a little more relaxed than she had before. Then he notice Abby and Ziva walking protectively behind her. Abby looked so pissed at Gibbs and so did Ziva. Tony glanced at McGee and they shared a look. McGee was noticing the same things.

"Tony, McGee, get up to the conference room, but first get Ducky." Gibbs gave the orders with his usual stoic face. He looked at Lindsey, who looked confused. Gibbs nodded his head as the group continued on. They reached the stairs and started to climb.

The soon reached the conference room where Director Vance was standing. He smiled at Lindsey and motioned to a seat on the other side of the large table. Everyone else filed in after her. They all stood though. McGee and Tony finally showed up with Ducky. There was no look of confusion on his face, so Lindsey assumed that the two agents explained the situation to him.

They all looked at Lindsey expectantly. She was still confused. Why had they brought her into this room? Who were all these people? They looked at her, their eyes exploring her features. Ziva was the first one to move and make a sound.

She stepped over to Lindsey and stood behind her, her hands on her shoulders. Ziva leaned down and whispered into Lindsey's ear. "It's okay, Lindsey, we just want you to tell us about yourself and your mom. Is that okay?" Lindsey nodded and looked Gibbs in the eye.

"Where do you want me to start?" She looked into his eyes and again Gibbs was starting to get lost in their deep pools of brown. Tony noticed so he spoke for him.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself? How old are you?"

"I'm 14." Her voice was void and empty. It didn't have the flow a child's voice should have. "I was 7 when my mom died." Lindsey looked down at her hands and fiddled with her thumbs. Ziva rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. Tony nodded and looked at Gibbs, who was now out of the trance. He looked a bit angry and you could hear it in his voice.

"Why didn't Kate tell us about you?" Lindsey looked up and a small smile came onto her face. She knew why he was angry; he would have protected Kate even more if he had known she had a kid.

"My mom didn't tell all of you about me because she wanted to protect me. If a criminal wanted to get even with her or NCIS, they might have come after me." The smile faded slowly away. Gibbs stared at her and she stared back, anger slowly growing in her eyes. "Gibbs, what does it matter anyway? My mom is gone and there is no going back." She held her gaze on Gibbs eyes and sighed heavily. "No matter how much any of us miss her, she is gone. Ask another question." She looked away from Gibbs and swung her gaze around the room, taking in the rest of the people. She tried to put names to faces. She saw the man called 'Ducky' and she figured he was Dr. Mallard. She saw Abby, Agent McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. But the man they called Director Vance, who was he?

"Who are you?" She motioned at Director Vance.

He smiled and nodded his head understandingly. "My name is Director Vance, but you can call me Vance." Lindsey looked confused.

"Where is Director Shepard?"

"She died a few years ago. I took her place." Lindsey noticed that Gibbs looked down at his hands when Vance said that Director Shepard was dead. _He must think it is his fault, just like he does from when my mom was shot._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ziva.

"Lindsey, are you okay?" Lindsey looked up and saw the group's worried faces. She smiled as she realized how much they cared about her and about each other. They were a family.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " She looked at the people standing around the table. Her mom had loved these people like they really were family. She would say that Tony and McGee were like brothers to her. Abby was like a sister to her. Ducky was like an uncle, always giving her advice but also having fun with her. Then there was Gibbs. It always took her mom a while to describe him. He was like and over-protective older brother, but he was also a father to her mom. He was continuously there whenever she needed him, and he could make her smile. Lindsey's own smile grew as her eyes focused on Gibbs. He looked up at her and a small smile showed on her face. It was a knowing smile, the kind two people share when they've done something mischievous together.

Lindsey looked away from Gibbs after staring for a while. She focused her attention on the rest of the group. She could tell she had stirred up old memories and old emotions by her showing up out of the blue. She wanted to comfort them.

"My mom cared about all of you, a lot. You were like family to her and the way she would talk about you, made me feel like I knew you all so well. Thank you for protecting her and caring for her." Tears formed in a few sets of eyes, mostly Tony and Ducky though.

"Your mother was a great woman." McGee's voice cracked.

Tony nodded in agreement. "It was an honor and a privilege to work with her." The rest of the group nodded, except for Ziva and Vance.

Director Vance stood up, interrupting the sweet, sad moment. "Lindsey, you are welcome here any time. For now you will stay with one of the agents at all times for protection. The rest of the agents will be working on your 'case'. Agreed?" The whole group nodded in earnest. _They are eager to catch my father_.

Abby raised her hand. "Do I count as an 'Agent'?" Vance shook his head.

Ziva felt sorry for Abby. "Don't worry, Abby, I will bring her down for a while soon." Abby's eyes sparkled as happiness filled them to the brim.

Vance spoke. "Okay then. Ziva, you will be the agent, for now, who will stay with Lindsey at all times. All of you are dismissed." The group slowly evacuated and they all traveled down the stairs and back into the bullpen.

**Please review! More to come soon! **


	5. Honor, Dedication, and pain

A/N: I'm getting great reviews! Thanks everyone!

Lindsey sat quietly at Ziva's desk, fiddling with a pencil. She had writer's block and she had it bad. She had started writing when she was a few years younger, after her mom died, to keep her occupied and to get out her feeling. Every story has been dedicated to her mother. Writing always seemed to take her mind off things, which is why she was writing now. She hoped that one day these stories would be published and sold. All the money would go to a charity in honor of her mother. It was Lindsey's dream.

She sighed out loud and Tony, who was sitting at his desk just like McGee and Gibbs, looked up at her. Ziva had gone to get her food so he was in charge of her. He looked concerned.

"What's up, Lindsey?"

She looked up, surprised that he had spoken. "What? Oh, nothing really. I have major writer's block, that's all." Her eyes grew frustrated as she stared down at the tattered notebook in front of her. It looked so old and overused. Tony wondered what it held.

Tony nodded at the notebook. "What ya got there?" McGee turned and looked at the note book, too. Gibbs continued to work.

McGee looked curiously at Lindsey. "I didn't know you wrote. You know, I'm an author."

Lindsey smiled. "Yeah, I knew that. I've already read your book. But this notebook holds all my writing. Years and years of words are on these pages. But I am stuck on this one story."

Tony spoke. "What is it about? Maybe McGeek and I can help you." McGee threw Tony a dirty look and Lindsey giggled.

"The story is about a man who has loved this woman all along but she doesn't know it and neither does he. He is so protective of that he would die for her and she would do the same because she loves him too. She is afraid to show it, though. She was hurt as a child and is afraid to trust. She wants love, she wants passion. It all comes down to a moment in a small warehouse. She has to make a choice, to save his daughter, or him. After that I don't really know what direction to take it. I want her to be a hero with regrets; a heartache that can't be healed without death. What do I do?"

McGee and Tony stared at her in amazement. How could a young teen write so dark and compassionate? Gibbs had been listening in on the conversation and he spoke, startling his agents. Ziva had now showed up also.

"Read us what you have near the end so we can get an understanding of your type of writing."

She smiled shyly and started. "This chapter is from the woman's point of view. Her name is Alexandria, but everyone call her Alex."

She started to read from the notebook. "He eyes were pleading and I couldn't stare at him anymore. It hurt too much to see the emotion in his eyes. She saw how much he wanted her to save his daughter, how much he wanted to die. It was all too much. Alex looked at his daughter, Kenzie, and saw the tears flooding heavily down her face, sobs racking her body so hard it looked like she was going to pull all the muscles in her body. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want her father to die either."

"Alex's heart raced. Mike wanted to sacrifice himself to save his daughter. Why? Didn't he love her? Why would he want to leave Alex if he loved her? She loved him with a fervid passion. She would die for him. She would kill for him. She would do anything for him. So why did he have that stupid pleading look in his eyes? Alex's fists clenched and she grinded her teeth. He was making this too hard for her. Her anger slowly boiled into a deep sadness. She knew what she had to do." She stopped reading and stared at the team in the bullpen. Shock and wonder covered their faces like masks.

"Oh my God, that was great!" Ziva stepped forward with a smile. Gibbs, Tony and McGee clapped their hands with smile on their faces, too. "It was deep, it was strong, it was everything a great story needs." Tony and McGee nodded in agreement.

"Wow, thanks." She smiled then looked down at the floor. A ratty backpack lay on the floor. She had had it on when she came in. She reached in and gently pulled out a small object. Lindsey clenched her fist around it. Gibbs could see the deep, depressing ache file into her eyes. She glanced up at the crowd and fear slipped onto her face. She threw a few swift glances around the bullpen then took off sprinting towards the stairs, notebook, pencil, and small object in hand.

Ziva turned to follow her but Gibbs stopped her. "I will go. You three stay here and get some work done." He picked up her backpack and started towards the stairs.

He started up the stairs. Gibbs stopped every once and a while to listen for footsteps, but the only ones he heard were his own. At about the 4 flight of stairs, his cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. He answered at the third buzz. "Gibbs."

It was Ducky on the other end. "Hello, Jethro. I believe I have something you might be looking for."

Gibbs was getting annoyed. "What do you have, Duck?"

"Lindsey. She is sitting on the autopsy table and is writing like a maniac into a notebook. She won't move at all. I don't think she is okay, Jethro. She is sobbing. What should I do?"

Gibbs sighed heavily. He had just walked up all these flights of stairs and now he had to go all the way to the basement. "Just make sure she stays there. Oh, and call Ziva and tell that you have her. I'll be down in a minute." With a loud sigh, Gibbs hung up on Ducky and made his way down the stairs, on his way to the morgue.

He walked through the electric doors and saw the small doctor at his desk, staring worriedly at the girl on the table. Lindsey was hunched over and shaking, her arm furiously moving as she wrote into the notebook. Ducky nodded to Gibbs and the team leader walked over next to the doctor.

Gibbs spoke quietly to Ducky. "Has she moved?"

Worried eyes looked into Gibbs. "No Jethro, and that is what scares me. All she does is write down who knows what into that notebook." Gibbs nodded and walked over to Lindsey. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She didn't look at him though, her eyes stayed glued to the white pages on the metal table in front of her.

"Lindsey, look at me." Gibbs pulled at her shoulders but she didn't budge.

"No, not yet, I just have one more line to write." She wrote for a few more moments before placing the pencil down and sighing sadly. Lindsey hopped off the table and looked at Ducky with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, Dr. Mallard, I hadn't realized you were here. I am sorry to have barged in the way I did." Ducky looked sympathetically at the girl in front of him.

"It is fine, and please call me Ducky." He reached out a welcoming hand and Lindsey graciously took it. A smile grew on her face, but it didn't hide the pain. He could tell she was on the verge of tears. He wanted to get her out of the morgue before she broke down.

"Okay, well we have to go." He put his hands on her shoulders and led her gently out the sliding doors. The depression was showing on her face, and this time she wasn't trying to hide it. In the elevator Gibbs pressed the stop button and the elevator force mid-floor. "What's wrong, Lindsey?" When she didn't answer, he laughed slightly. "You are just like your mother. She would pull the same stuff you are now. That's how I know that something's wrong, so what is it?"

"It finally hit me. I wrote the ending to the story." She looked at the tattered notebook and a tear hit the cover.

"Well then, let's hear it." She sighed but opened the book. She sat down with her knees drawn up near her chest. Gibbs sat down with her.

"Alex shook her head and tears gently fell, but they were joyful tears. She had no family, and not very many friends. He did, though. He had a daughter that needed him. The country needed him, too. He arrested the criminals and saved the innocent. He was important to the world. She wasn't. She looked at Kenzie and smiled. She couldn't let a child so precious and kind like Kenzie die. Neither of them could die."

Lindsey's voice became a whisper. "Alex looked longingly at Mike. She loved him and she knew now that he loved her with all of his big heart. She would kill to protect him, and she would die to protect him. She locked her gaze with his. Alex mustered up all the courage and bravery she could find within her guarded self. Her words would be the hardest thing she had ever had to say, but they were worth the harsh price. A loving smile spread across her face and tears fell heavily down her face. 'I love you.' Before he could reply she ran at the man pointing two guns, one at Mike and one at Kenzie, and grabbed him. She pushed and sent them both reeling over the edge and falling 90 feet to the ground. Mike screamed. Kenzie sobbed harder. Mike move from his spot and looked over the edge. The love of his life, the only one he had ever truly loved, was now just a mess of blood and limbs. She was gone and he had never told her he had loved her. Then Mike realized something: She already knew. She did this so that he and his daughter could both live. The love for her grew if that was even possible. He grabbed his sobbing daughter and held her. They were going to be okay, even if she wasn't there with him."

She looked at Gibbs. "What do you think?" She was still crying and she looked so heartbroken. Gibbs pulled her into her arms.

"It was beautiful."

"I wrote it based on my mom. She would have died for me, and she would have died for this team. She would have jumped with that man." She sobbed harder and shook wildly. Gibbs lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sh. It's okay, you're safe now. I've got you." He held her just like he used to hold his daughter. He pressed the on button for the elevator and it started to move. They stayed on the floor and Lindsey continued to sob. That was how Abby found them when the doors opened.


	6. Understanding The Puzzles of Life

**A/N: getting good reviews. If you don't like the way the story is going, then review and give your opinion. If you do like this story, review and tell me! R and R!**

Abby's loud gasp startled Lindsey and she looked up at the Goth. She wondered how sad and pathetic she must look, curled up on the floor in an elevator with her face buried into a man's chest. Anger grew in her chest. She was throwing herself a pity party and everyone was letting her. She had to be strong. She had to be what her mom used to be, stubborn and tough.

Abby reached out her hands, and grabbed Lindsey into a huge, crushing hug. Gibbs stood up and patted Lindsey's shoulder. Ziva and the rest of the team made their way to the elevator. Abby let go of the girl and stepped back. Lindsey put on a brave smile that covered her pain. Everyone believed she was happy. They believed that she had just been upset about her father, but they were wrong. Only Gibbs knew why she was upset, and it would be a secret she hoped he would keep.

"Oh my God, Lindsey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Abby, just a little tired, that's all." She smiled like she was fine, and, in a way, she was. She felt safe with this close-knit family. They loved her, and she was really starting to love them. She was physically safe, but not mentally. Lindsey's mind was open to God's darkest thoughts and the world's strongest pain. The wall she had spent years building was crumbling at its core. Her heart was broken into different sections, each one holding something dear.

One held her mother, Caitlyn Todd. The loss would always be fresh on her mind, no matter how many years went by. Another piece held her father. Her mother had loved this man enough to have his child. Lindsey had to love him, for her mother's sake. She couldn't let Kate down, even if it meant getting beaten every day for the rest of her life. Her mother deserved to rest in peace, not to have to worry about her daughter loving her own father.

The last piece held NCIS. She loved this place. It was a safe haven for her and her broken heart. These people around her were there for her and they wanted to protect her, but they couldn't keep out the monsters in her head. Those monsters are what always broke her. They whispered lies into her ears, and they punched her heart with haunting memories of lost love. She had to fight them herself, but it was impossible. She was Super Man and they were kryptonite. She always failed against them. Her mother would be so disappointed in her.

The group took on a welcomed silence as they filled back to the bullpen. Ziva pulled up an extra chair and Lindsey sat in it. Ziva set to work at her desk. They all seemed so absorbed in their work. _This is so not a fun place for kids_, Lindsey thought. _They are all busy and I have nothing to do. I want to have some fun. _She shifted in her seat. Gibbs noticed. He looked at Abby, who was staring at the floor, also bored.

"Hey Abs," Abby looked up at Gibbs with curiosity flashing through her eyes. "Take Lindsey to the shooting range. I'll be there in a few minutes. You can just drop her off and then you should head back to your lab. Got it?"

"Sure Gibbs." Abby had plenty more questions for Gibbs, like why he was taking Lindsey to a shooting range. The two girls headed for the elevator. Lindsey reached for the down button and Abby nodded her approval, letting the girl know that that was the right button. The doors opened and they entered.

Lindsey looked so lost and confused. "It's okay. I think Gibbs just has something special planned for you and him." Lindsey nodded and a small smile grew on her face. She looked up at Abby.

"He's different." She looked back at the elevator doors.

"What?" Abby ways confused. Who was different and why?

"Gibbs. He is different than the rest of the team. I know that everyone has their own personalities, but his is so much different. So much more," She paused, "unique." The elevator doors opened with a loud_ Ding_, Abby stared, shocked, at Lindsey.

"Care to explain?" They both stepped off and Abby completely forgot about her orders to just drop her off and leave.

"He is not as bubbly as tony or as odd as McGee. Gibbs is also way different than Ziva. She gets flustered while he stays calm, no matter what. He has this aura around him that says: I'm here to fix all your problems, trust in me and I won't fail you. The others have auras that say: I am here to do my job; I will pour out my heart and soul to you, no secrets. Gibbs just carries this feeling of mischief, of secrecy. It's that feeling that makes us all want to trust him, because you know that he will be there no matter what. He will keep all your secrets and he will never tell them to anyone. It's his trust and quietness that sets him aside from all the rest." Abby stared, frozen to the spot. This girl has only known Gibbs for a few hours, and she can already describe him down to every detail of his personality.

She felt tapping on her shoulder. Abby turned and saw Gibbs staring at her, the smallest hint of worry in his eyes. "Abby, what are you still doing down here?" Lindsey hopped up onto the counter in one of the shooting stations, her legs swinging.

"Nothing, Gibbs, I was just leaving." A small smile grew on her face. Lindsey was made for Gibbs, and Gibbs was made for Lindsey.


	7. Learning and Coping

**CHAPTER 7**

Abby's figure disappeared as the stainless steel doors closed behind her. Gibbs turned and looked at Lindsey, perched on the counter of a separate shooting stall. A look of curiosity and kindness filled in her face. A small smile flashed on her face and stayed.

"So Gibbs, what do you need for me?" her smile grew as he stepped forward. It was a mischievous smile, the one used when you know that you are up to no good. And maybe they were. She probably wasn't aloud down here. Too dangerous, but she felt so safe and secure with Gibbs. He held onto the ground beneath her feet, and he made sure it stayed there, and when it didn't, he was there to comfort and catch her.

He smiled back. "I just thought we could a have a chat. Is that so wrong?" he walked up next to her and leaned on the side of the stall. Lindsey sat and swung her legs.

"I suppose not. What shall we chat about, Gibbs?" She looked at him curiously. What was he digging for?

"You." It was a simple answer, open to everything and anything that had to do with her. "Let's start with school."

Lindsey cringed at the thought of that prison. It was a place she loved and hated. She loved that she could get away from her father, but she hated the feeling of being trapped. She loved the teachers, but hated the students. The teachers were adults, they understood her. The cruel kids didn't. They didn't get her at all.

"Do you want the truth?" He nodded. "Okay. School for me is a safe haven, and a holding cell. I get good grades, A's and B's. I am good in the classes; the teachers have no problems with me. They, actually, understand my dark, older side. They like me and I like them. The teachers don't know about my dad." Lindsey shuddered and her face became dark, losing that childish grin it had once possessed only a moment ago.

She continued. "It's the kids that make it horrible. They poke and prod. They all know about my mom, and I get the looks and the whispers all the time. I'm the big old nerd at school. I eat lunch by myself, though sometimes the teachers invite me over to their table. We talk writing and other school stuff, but they don't dare talk to me on one of my dark days. That is what everyone calls my bad moods at the school." Lindsey's fists clenched and her jaw squared.

"It's days like those that are my worst. No one will come near me. Word spreads fast, and soon I'm in my own little bubble of loneliness. Those days usually happen on certain dates, like my birthday or the anniversary of my mom's death. Even on my mom and dad's wedding anniversary." A silent tear fell down her cheek and before she had the chance to wipe it away quickly, Gibbs reached forward and wiped it away for her. She looked up at him with her sad, depressing, dark brown eyes.

"I miss my friends, my old life. But I blame only myself for it. Not my mom and not my dad. I blame myself for scaring everyone away." Gibbs pulled her into a hug that she hadn't felt in years. It was the hug of a loving parent, of her mother. He pulled away and made her look him in the eyes.

"This is not your fault. You are bruised, abused, hurt. Your father and those kids at school have damaged you, and you can't repair yourself alone. This is not your fault." She smiled at his care, and at how worried he was about her.

"Thanks, Gibbs. What else do you want to know?" He paused and fear flicked like a quick flame across his face.

"Maybe we should stop." She looked at him with a look of understanding. She knew that he thought he had pushed her too far, but she had been through worse and could go way farther.

"No, I like this. It helps me understand myself and you better."

"Me?"

"Yes. I get to see emotions that are only triggered by certain things. I can see how much you really care, and how I act and care myself." She smiled shyly as she babbled out the piece of philosophy. He smiled back. She was a girl version of him, mind and all.

"Okay, well if we are going to continue, what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?" Gibbs though he already knew the whole answer. He was wrong.

"I play a ton of soccer; starter for Sand Fork Lady Wolves U-15 soccer team. Center fullback is what I play. I pretty much command the defense. It's the only sport I play." She smiled with pride and Gibbs could see that her spirits were quickly lifting. "You already know about my writing. I love to do it, the feel of control over the lives of others. If I can't have control over my own life, then I will with my characters. Whether it'd be death, romance, or hate, those are my deep thoughts and feeling showed through those characters. I like to think of my characters as puppets, and I the puppeteer. I control their movements and their words, and it is all really my words and movements." She stared at Gibbs.

Lindsey wondered what he was thinking. She was pouring out her heart and soul, right then and there. It was not something she ever really did. She hadn't said this much at one time since her mother was alive. She smiled shyly and her gaze dropped to the floor. Gibbs missed looking in her eyes. They were so sweet and innocent, but also filled with pain and mystery.

"This is so weird for me." She was starting to act like a shy seven year old in a room full of adults.

"What is?" Gibbs wanted to make sure he wasn't pressuring her or upsetting her. He was growing so close to her, just like he felt with his own daughter. He hadn't felt this way truly in years.

"All this talking, all of this truth coming out of my mouth; I haven't said this much at one time in years. Not since my mom died. She used to come home from here and we'd talk for hours about our days. We would chatter like birds, and my father would join in, too." She sighed and walked up to Gibbs with quick, large steps. She grabbed onto him protectively, needing. She grabbed his arm and leaned on him for support; as if her life was crushing her small frame she needed him to be her savior. "That was when perfection wasn't a dream, but a close reality. When family wasn't my imagination just wandering off, but a real thing I could touch and feel."

Lindsey laughed. Her dark side was trying to grip her heart and rip it open to let the monsters in; to let the lies in. But with Gibbs by her side, she was strong enough to fight back. _I have found my safe haven, mom_. She sent her silent prayer to her mother. _They will protect me, even if you can't anymore, I love you. _She didn't realize she had said the last three words out loud. Gibbs had noticed her cloudy, distant gaze, and he knew who the 'I love you' was for. He sent up a silent prayer of his own.

_Oh Kate, why didn't you see the evil in the man you married. Why didn't you say something? I'm not mad, I'm happy to take care of her for you, but why? Don't worry now, Kate. The team and I will take of her now._ A Tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away. It didn't go unnoticed by Lindsey. She Pulled on his arm and he bent his knees so he was eye-level with her. A small smile twitched on her lips.

"She is watching us Gibbs, and you know what my mother is like. A fire that will warm your heart to some and to others a fire that burns to the touch." Gibbs smiled and saw her smile back. It was Kate's smile; Kate's eyes, Kate's nose, and Kate's heart. She was her mother in every way, including her mind. They would make a great pair, he was sure of it.

Lindsey offered out her hand and he graciously took it. They walked to the elevator. The doors dinged open and the both stepped in, smiling knowingly the whole time. And just as the doors began to close, Gibbs pulled her against his side protectively, lovingly. She leaned into him, enjoying his loving care. The elevator door slowly closed on the two, and they rose up to see the rest of the team.


	8. Old Scars and Memories

**A/N: Wow still getting some good reviews. Please RandR! **

Tony heard the sound of laughter before he actually saw them. The elevator doors slid open and their laughter echoed all the way to the bullpen. He and Ziva looked up at the same time; McGee stood up. Out stepped a smiling, glowing Lindsey and a happy, easy-going Gibbs. She clung to his side, and he had his arm protectively around her.

"Boss, there you are, oh, hi Lindsey." McGee addressed them both and the girl smiled at him. She slipped gently from Gibbs grasp, and Tony noticed a little flick of disappointment in his eyes. _He really does care about her like a daughter_, thought Tony. Lindsey walked up to McGee and leaned against his desk. A smile grew on his face as McGee turned and sat at his desk while she watched him.

Gibbs gave his head a quick shake and sat down at his own desk, smiling the whole time. Tony found himself smiling, too. He shot a quick glance at Ziva and she stared back. A knowing smile filled in her face, and her and Tony shared it. They knew what had happened. They could tell from the sparks of joy in the air; that, and the memo that Abby had sent to him, Ziva, and McGee.

"So McGee, what are you working on right now?" Now she was sitting fully on the corner of his desk, her legs swinging with the innocence of a child.

McGee was taken aback; no one ever asked what he was doing. It just never happened, not since Kate died. "I am creating a new computer program" he was interrupted by Tony, who was trying to save Lindsey from the boredom she was just about to receive.

"Lindsey, you don't want to hear McGeek's nerd talk." Lindsey shot him a glance, and it scared Tony. It was a looked of pure, hot hatred. It burned his heart. Gibbs looked up after hearing the silence, and he saw Lindsey's stare. He noticed that Tony was on the receiving end.

"Tony, you don't know that." Her voice was like a thousand shards of ice. McGee and Ziva looked at her in surprise. "I do care, and I do want to know." McGee tried to stop her from spewing anymore rage at Tony.

"Lindsey," He reached out and grabbed her hand. Her head swung and stared at him, but her look didn't have any hatred in it, just worry and concern. "I get this all the time from him. It's fine." Gibbs' head shot towards McGee's direction, and he looked scared.

"Oh," Lindsey's voice was harsher than before. "This has happened before, eh. Well Tony, I see you're a repeat offender. Its kids like you that my life a living hell, you know; with your name-calling and your jokes. If you think this is funny, then you are a sick, sick person." Lindsey hopped off the desk and stormed off to the elevator. The door opened and she quickly stepped in, disappearing as the door closed.

"Gibbs we have to go after her." Ziva was on her feet but Gibbs up quicker and blocked her way to the elevator.

"No. I know where she is going, and she just needs to cool down, thanks to you." Gibbs walked over and slapped Tony on the back of the head, and then he did the same to McGee.

"Ow! Why did I get hit? Tony was the one who called me a name." McGee was whiny whenever he got hit.

Tony rubbed his head. "What was that all about, anyway? She was so happy one second, then the next she looked like she could kill me." Gibbs sighed.

"She is bullied at school. The kids are cruel to her, just as bad as her father but with words. She is hurt both mentally and physically." He shook his head in defeat, like he was fighting in her war of life.

Ziva sat back down at her desk with a slight sigh of her own. "Where do you think she is going?" She saw Gibbs smile.

"Lindsey is really pissed right now and she thinks that most of us don't understand. She wants to be with someone who does understand being different or weird. She just wants someone who will listen to her and comfort her. So if you were her, where would you go?" The four agents shared a look.

"Abby." They all said simultaneously. Sweet, knowing smiles spread across all their faces. They all knew that the Goth would take good care of the hurt girl. She'd probably put on some of her hardcore music to go along with Lindsey's mood, and they would both start dancing. Lindsey wouldn't be crying because of her anger, but because of her laughter.

"I'll go down in about a half hour to check on her, but for now, just let her have some fun. Now, get to work." Lindsey's moment of rage forgotten, the agents focused their attention on the work in front of them and got to work.

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NICS

Gibbs hummed a sweet tune as he hopped through the stainless steel doors of the elevator. He was on his way to check on Lindsey. She would be calm by now, and Gibbs knew she was probably starving. It was six PM and since it was June, there was a few hours of daylight still left in the sky. He figured they could go out somewhere and sit outside and eat.

The elevator door opened on Abby's floor and he walked into her office, surprised by the lack of music and laughter. He saw Abby working at her computer, alone. He started to worry.

"Abs, where's Lindsey?" She turned and looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"I thought she was with you." Gibbs' worst fear had been confirmed. Lindsey wasn't here.

"No, she isn't. She got mad and stormed onto the elevator. I figured she came down here to you."

Abby smiled. "Oh, she did, and we talked for about twenty minutes. She was feeling a lot better. Then she got a text, and she looked really upset. That's when she told me she had to go and save some memories; whatever that means."

Gibbs took a sharp intake of breath. Lindsey had run off to do who knows what.

"Do you know what the text message said?" Abby shook her head.

"Nope." Gibbs reached numbly for his cell phone. He called up to the bullpen.

"Ziva, grab Vance and get Tony and McGee. Meet me down in Abby's lab, now." He sharply hung up. Abby looked nervous.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Gibbs turned a shade paler. He didn't want to share the news until he was positive what had happened.

"Abby, is it possible for you to hack Lindsey's phone and find out what that text message said?" Abby slowly comprehended what Gibbs said and turned to her computer.

"Yeah, I can. I can also track her phone if it is still on. Just give me a minute." He turned away from Abby as he heard the ding of the elevator. Ziva entered Abby's lab first followed by Director Vance, Tony, and finally McGee.

"Gibbs, tell me what is going on." Vance sounded angry.

Gibbs didn't care. "Give me a minute. Abby, are you done?" He turned away from his team and back to Abby. She nodded grimly.

"Here is what the text said: 'Come home or I will burn the house down along with all your stuff'." Abby looked Gibbs in the eyes and saw the fear and worry bubbling up in his eyes. "What does it mean?"

"It means we have to get to her father's house now. We need to call the fire department, too." Gibbs walked quickly to the elevator, but Vance stopped him.

"Gibbs, tell me what is going on, now."

Gibbs sighed loudly to show his annoyance. "Lindsey's dad texted her and was trying to lure her back to his house by threatening to burn it down. That is what she meant when she had to save memories." He turned to Abby, "She had to save the pictures and other things. We have to go before he hurts her." Gibbs turned back to Vance and the director looked Gibbs in the eyes. He saw pain, care, and worry in those eyes. He let Gibbs go.

"Go Gibbs, and take your team with you." Gibbs nodded then cast a glance back at Abby.

"Where does Lindsey live?"

"155 Bellmore Road. It's just four blocks from here, Gibbs. She will already be there by now." But Gibbs was already gone, his team following. McGee was calling the fire department, giving them the address.

NCIS * NCIS * NCIS * NCIS

Gibbs made it to the house in record time. He was out of the care as soon as it shut off. His team followed. The four stood and stared at the house in fear. Part of it was engulfed in flames, and they could hear Lindsey screaming inside. Gibbs pulled out his gun and loaded it. Then, with one last look at his team, whom he cared so much about, and sprinted up to the house and into the fire. The last thing he heard before he melted into the hot flames was the sounds of their screams for him to stop.

**A/N: Only one chapter left and then the epilogue. I will write more fan fictions later with these characters after I finish this one so keep your eye out for my next story! Please review!**


	9. Fire Cures The Broken Heart

**A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter before the epilogue. Enjoy! Please review this chapter!**

Lindsey sprinted down the street. She was almost there, just one more block and she would be there. As she rounded the corner onto her street, she smelled the smoke. It rose threateningly into the air, mocking her that she was too late. _Oh no_, she thought as her lungs gasped for air, _I'm too late. What has my father done?_

She reached house and saw the damage that was done. The front right corner was charred black and smoke erupted from the windows. She gasped. _He started with the living room. That means there's a chance I can get most of the stuff out of the house, if I'm fast enough. _She could already smell the horrid stench of gasoline as she ran up to the front door. She took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm her straining heart. It beat hard against her breastbone, a sign that she was scared. _Mom, I hope you're watching, because I'm about risk my life and I need all the help I can get. I love you, I hope you know that._

She looked at the sidewalk where she had just stood. She could turn around, but why would she? The only person who gave a damn about her was dead, long gone. Then she thought of another person. Gibbs. He cared about her, and she really liked him. He felt like family, and the way her mom always put it, he _was_ family.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I have to do this, I hope you know that." She whispered out the words and a small tear tracked down her face. She hoped he got her message, and she hoped he understood. She put all her love for him into those words, and she meant them. With a heavy sigh, Lindsey turned back to the door. A small but consistent voice spoke in her head; it was familiar and sweet, just like her mother's.

_There is no going back. Know that I love you, and I will stand beside you; no matter what. Be brave, Lindsey, and I will always be there for you._ With that, Lindsey stepped into the house, into the flames, and was gone.

The crisp air from disappeared and was replaced with thick, constricting air; suffocating Lindsey with every breath. She had to plan out her movements so she could get in and get out quick. _First, I'll go upstairs and my mom's old gun. _She left it hidden upstairs for protection and last year Lindsey had found it, but she never told her dad. _I'll grab it just in case. Then I'll go get the most important stuff: perfect photos, old knick-knacks and tokens from mom, and then the engagement ring. That's all I need, then I can leave._

She headed through the hot flames; they scorched her skin through her sweat-shirt, but she didn't notice. She was too numb just from the thought of what she was doing. The house could collapse or she could get trapped in the fire and die, but would that be so bad? She would get to see her mom again after six years of waiting. On some of her darkest nights, she had thought about killing herself, but had never actually tried to. She used reasoning that the sad day would only last for a few more hours and then she would be okay; at least, as okay as she could be, with a father like hers.

The flames weren't as bad as she headed up the stairs, but they were traveling fast. She had to hurry. Her mother's diamond engagement ring was first. Her mother had treasured that ring so much when she was alive. She told Lindsey that one day she would have her own, and that always made Lindsey smile; and now she did have her own, her mother's.

She coughed and gagged but she finally made it to her room. She reached for the small shoebox in the back of her bare closet. Inside were her most precious items: her mother's ring, beautiful pictures of her and her mom, an old, stuffed kitten, and her mother's ring. She stuffed the kitten in her pocket, along with the pictures, but before she could hide the ring, her father screamed her name.

"Lindsey! I know you're here; you're stupid enough to have come. She gasped and almost dropped the ring. Lindsey slid it onto her finger for safe keeping. Closing the box, she let it drop to the floor and reached for an old poster and tore it down, revealing a small hole; big enough for her to look into. She put all her rage for her father into her fist and punched the hole, hard. The wall caved under the force and revealed a small hollow space, with a 22' caliber lying fully loaded. She grabbed it and sprinted down the stairs. Soccer had made her fast, but she was not quick enough. A greasy, chilling hand reached for her shoulder. She turned and faced her worst fear, her father.

He smiled the smile of a pedophile, creepy and bone chilling. That's when he saw the gun.

"Where in the hell did you find that?" He was screaming over the roar of the fire, which burned Lindsey and she wanted to scream, it hurt so much. She raised the gun at her father, and fear flashed across his face. He stepped back a few feet. His disgusting smile had disappeared.

"Why are you doing this, dad? Why don't you love me anymore?" She was screaming and her throat was raw; from the smoke and the screaming. Lindsey shakily aimed the gun at his head, she never meant to use it; she just wanted to scare her dad.

"I never loved you, or your mother. I just needed a place to live, and stupid Kate thought it was love. I didn't really mind, though. Making you was great, but when she said she was pregnant, I wanted out. I never left though. I just went along with everything your mom did. When she died, I had no reason to play nice, so I finally got to do what I've wanted to do for a very long time." Lindsey stared in horror. Her whole life was a lie, a fake story of love.

"Why didn't you just kill me earlier?" Her voice was getting icy again, and even though the fire was charring her skin, she stood defiantly in the red hot flames.

"Because I like to play with my food before I eat it." His devilish smile was back, and he turned around. As he did, they both heard a crash. It was the front door breaking. _Oh no, _she thought, _the house is caving in. I have got to get out._ But her father was not distracted anymore, and he turned to face her. He was holding a can of gasoline.

"Now you know everything, so now you have to die. Say hello to your mother, and enjoy Hell, because that's where foul bitches like you go. Goodbye Lindsey." He went to throw the can of gasoline, but a loud crack stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the sound of a 22' caliber going off. The bullet hit him in the head.

Lindsey screamed. "No!" She hadn't meant to shoot him, let alone kill him, but there he was with a bullet through his brain; the way her mother died. She was frozen to the spot. She had just shot and killed her father, her own flesh and blood. What would her mother think?

She heard her name coming from what seemed like a long distance, but it was just on the other side of the living room. The voice was familiar. It was Gibbs' voice.

"Lindsey, come on! We've got to get out of here, now." When she didn't budge, Gibbs sighed and ran at her. He grabbed her, and she felt so limp in his arms. He picked her up, Fireman style, and sprinted through the towering flames. The outside air hit him with a hard force, and he collapsed onto the lawn. Gibbs and Lindsey laid in a tangled mess on the ground. Ziva ran over first, along with the rest of his team and the paramedics.

"Gibbs, what happened? Are you okay?" Ziva knelt beside him. Concern flashed in and out of her eyes, like crashing waves.

"I'm fine, just a couple burns." It was a simple answer, just the way Gibbs liked his answers.

"What about you Lindsey?" Ziva was on her knees now, next to the girl the paramedics were helping sit up. Her eyes were glassy, and heavy tears fell down her face, smearing the soot. Her sweet voice was now hoarse and just above a whisper.

"I killed him. I shot him in the head, and now he's dead. I murdered my own father, and my mother had loved him. She's going to hate me now." She totally broke down and sobbed into her hands. Ziva tried to pull her closer, but the paramedics pushed her aside, treating Lindsey's burns. When they were done, Lindsey still held her head in her hands. McGee and Tony looked at each other. They both knew that this was not Lindsey's fault, it was just self-defense. But she didn't believe that. They had to set her straight.

"Lindsey," Tony knelt down on his knees in front of her and spoke, "I need you to look at me." She looked up from her hands and sat up a little straighter, she had her mother's pride. McGee knelt down, too.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. You stood up to your worst fear, and you used self-defense." Lindsey looked into McGee's eyes. His words sounded like the truth, but the truth could really be found in the eyes. Lindsey saw truth there.

Tony nodded. "He's right. Your mother loves you so much. We all do, you understand that, right?" Lindsey smiled shyly and nodded. She grabbed both men and pulled them in as tight as her burned body would let her.

"Thanks guys. I love you all, too." She pulled away. She looked at the cold, heartless gun lying next to her in the grass. Then she remembered something, something that broke her heart. Her hand was empty. No shiny ring sitting there in the grass either.

"My mother's ring is gone." The words came out louder than she'd meant, and a burned Gibbs leaned over next to her. He Held out his hand and uncurled his large fingers. Lying there in the center of his palm was a shiny, lovely diamond ring.

"Oh my God, Gibbs; Kate's most prized possession, thank you." Gibbs smiled and Lindsey leaned on him, enjoying his comfort and care. The team all sat in the grass around her and smiled. They knew that she was safe, and that Gibbs had found a new reason to smile.

Lindsey looked up at the sky. Gibbs did, too. She sent a silent prayer up to her mother. _Thanks, mom, for being there. I finally found peace, and now you can have peace, too. I'll still need you though. Not all of life is this bliss. I love you mom._ Gibbs also sent up a prayer to her of his own.

_Oh, Kate, your daughter is just like you, and I'm glad. I'll do everything I can to protect her, I hope you know that. The team and I will be there for her through it all. Take care, up there, and say hello to Jenny and Frank for me. I miss you, Caitlyn. _Gibbs smiled and looked at Lindsey. She stared back, love flooding those sweet brown eyes. They would be fine, as long as they were together. All would be well.

A/N: Okay. Only the epilogue left to write! Please read my upcoming stories. They will have Lindsey and Gibbs in them so be looking for them soon! Please review!


	10. epilogue

**A/N: Okay this is it! The last thing to this story! I wish all real cases of child abuse could have this ending. But sadly they don't. Please Read and Review. :D**

Gibbs walked calmly through the well-trimmed grass. The sound behind told him that his team was following. He'd brought Abby, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, and McGee to the great event. He'd been here so many times recently, but they hadn't.

The sound of happy soccer fans grew louder as they approached the field. He smiled when he saw Lindsey running up and down the field in warm-ups. Gibbs and his team found their team's side of the bleachers. The group of six filed in and sat down. A familiar voice called out to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, god to see you again; looks like you brought a big group with you today." It was one of the many soccer moms he had befriended. This one was the mother of one of Lindsey's two best friends.

"Hello Tonda, god to see you too; and this group of people are my team of agents, my medical examiner, and my forensic scientist: Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Dr. Mallard. Team, this is Tonda, the mother of the left side defender. Her daughter, Sierra, is Lindsey's best friend. And over there," Gibbs smiled as he pointed to another mother two yards away, "Is the mother of Lindsey's other best friend, Micaela. Her name is Melissa, and her daughter is the right side defender. Hi Melissa!" She waved back and nodded a hello to the team.

"Well, Lindsey is such a joy, and a great kid." Tonda nodded in agreement to what Melissa said.

Tonda spoke. "That's right. Both our daughters were new this month and Lindsey was the first person they talked to in the whole school."

Melissa smiled. "They were instant friends, and they work so well on the field." Both soccer moms turned away and Gibbs turned to his team. His voice was just a whisper.

"She saw an opportunity to make friends with people that hadn't heard the rumors about her. They connected really well." The team nodded and Abby squealed.

"The game is starting!" They all turned their attention to the field. He saw Lindsey sprint onto the field. He called out.

"Go Lindsey!" At the sound of his voice she looked over. She smiled a wide, joyful smile when she saw the rest of the team. She turned away and ran to her defenders. They chatted for a minute, before high fiving and getting into positions.

The game went well. Lindsey was like Superman: coming out of nowhere, and making great plays. Their team won three to one. After a chat with the coach, Lindsey walked over to the stands, in search of Gibbs and the rest of his gang. They weren't there. Her friends sprinted up and she put her arms around them. They headed to the parking lot. Her friends ran off to their cars with swift goodbyes.

Lindsey headed for the sidewalk, ready to walk home, when she spotted them. They stood there, all smiling at her. She laughed at how they stood, like a team of action heroes, but they were her heroes. She sprinted to them and ran into Gibbs. She pulled him into a tight hug. Then she hugged the rest of them, saving Abby's super huge hug for last.

"Oh my God, you guys all came! I can't believe it." She smiled and laughed. Gibbs smiled at her, a smile she knew all too well. She called it their 'secret knowing' smile.

"Well you needed a ride home, and we couldn't agree, so we all came." Tony's joke made her laugh again. A sweet sound they all cherished. It was a sign that she was okay, happy.

The group turned and walked toward their cars. They all put their hands either around each other or on Lindsey. They all walked of, smiling, laughing, and protecting one another. It was their jobs. They protected Lindsey from the physical stuff, and she helped them with their mental stuff. They were the perfect team, and that's the way it was meant to be.

**A/N: Okay, that's it! Bye people! Please review. Tell me if I should write more with these characters.**


End file.
